


Am I Bleeding?

by ItsIzzyFrizzy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Dick Grayson Whump, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsIzzyFrizzy/pseuds/ItsIzzyFrizzy
Summary: A building just collapsed on Dick and his brothers, of course his first priority is finding them.Dick doesn't noticed a pretty severe wound until the pain hits him. So his brothers band together to make sure their oldest gets the help he needs.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 648





	Am I Bleeding?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love Dick Grayson. And I love when his family shows him how much they love him. I love this man.

Dick opened his eyes and gasped, swallowing greedy lungfuls of air. He blinked multiple times to try and clear his still foggy vision. There was dust in the air all around him and off to his left he heard groaning. 

What the hell happened?

“Nightwing. Nightwing, come in.” a voice buzzed in his ear. 

Dick drew in a deep breath and coughed out a plume of dust. He sat up slowly, reaching up and activating his comm. 

“Nightwing reporting; I’m alright. Hood, Double R, Robin, you guys alright?” Dick wheezed. He felt sore, every muscle in his body ached. He got to his feet with stiff movements. 

Dick knew he should take it easy but he needed to find the others. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs, all while scanning his surroundings. Nothing seemed hurt so he moved deeper into the collapsed building. 

He heard another groan to his left and turned. Pain exploded on the side of his chest but he ignored it and walked toward the sound. Red Robin was laying on his back and struggling to get up. He groaned and sat up, panting as he caught his breath. 

Dick was at his side after a few shaking steps and extended his hand. 

“Found Red Robin.” Dick reported, pulling Tim to his feet and hissing when his torso burned up, “Red Hood, Robin, report.” 

Tim scanned Dick from head to toe and when their eyes met he looked a little panicked. 

Dick frowned, “You alright Red?” 

Tim nodded and cleared his throat, “We should find Hood and Robin.” 

Tim waited for Dick to start walking before following. Dick knew his brother well enough to understand that something was wrong but he would deal with that later. He had to find Damian and Jason first. 

“Do you know what happened? I thought the building was stable.” Dick hummed, taking in the crumbled parts of the building around them. It was a miracle he and Tim weren’t hurt. 

“Looks like an explosive was set off as the goons were leaving.” Oracle reported, “I don’t know why my scans didn’t pick it up they must be using new-”

Babs’ voice trailed off and Dick heard Tim whisper something into his comm. Okay, now that he couldn’t ignore. Side conversations always pissed him off. He was about to turn and confront Tim but just then, Jason and Damian came into view as they climbed over another pile of rubble. 

Dick smile grew wider when he saw that neither of them was hurt. 

“Our comms went down.” Jason grumbled, climbing down from the pile to meet them. 

Dick surged forward to help them but Tim grabbed his arm. Dick sent him a frown but Tim just looked scared. 

“Dick, I need you to sit down.” Tim said calmly. 

Dick frowned and looked back toward Damian and Jason to see that they too had frozen. They were staring at Dick, faces pale and mouths agape. Their gazes were focused on his chest, no, lower. His torso. Dick looked down for the first time since he’d awoken and felt his stomach roll. 

Oh. 

A steel rod poked through his side, just above his hip. He nearly kicked himself for not realizing his injury but his body suddenly gave up on him and his knees gave out from under him. 

Jason and Tim were there to catch him and they settled him on the floor. 

“Holy shit.” Dick hissed, hands suddenly shaking. Jason grabbed one hand while Tim disappeared from view. Damian appeared on his other side and took his other hand. 

“Shock is one hell of a drug, ain’t it Goldie.” Jason chuckled, his voice tinged with panic. 

“You’re gonna be alright Dick.” Babs cooed in his ear. Dick let out a strained chuckle and squeezed his brothers’ hands as the pain snaked its way up his torso. 

“Fuck,” Dick groaned as Tim began probing the wound. 

“Anything major hit?” Jason snapped, using his other hand to keep Dick from thrashing. 

“Miraculously, no. You’re gonna be okay, Wing.” Tim reporting. 

“Oracle we need the Batmobile.” Damian spoke. His voice sounded wrong, too tense and too worried. 

“Don’t worry Lil’ D, I’m gonna be okay.” Dick assured, taking in a sharp intake of breath as Tim started to wrap the wound. 

“I’m supposed to be assuring you, imbecile.” Damian snapped, holding Dick down when he winced. 

“Not really your style.” Dick gasped. Whatever Tim was doing Dick really wished he would stop. 

“Relax Wing, the bar’s secured.” Tim sighed. He swam into Dick’s vision and had him follow his moving finger. “No concussion so that's a plus.” 

“Thank you Dr. Red Robin.” Dick chuckled, gasping when the laughs caused a ripple of pain across his torso. 

Jason and Damian both clicked their tongues to scold him and Tim glared at him.

“How have you survived this long?” Tim muttered, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Let's get him out of here.” Jason prompted. In a childish moment of panic, Dick reached out for Jason's arm and hissed out a shaky breath. Jason locked eyes with him and nodded his head, “It’s gonna hurt Wing but we gotta.”

Dick exhaled slowly and nodded his understanding. Jason looked at Damian then Tim and the three of them settled around Dick. Tim and Jason each grabbed an arm while Damian stood behind Dick’s head. Then they lifted. 

It was like a red hot poker was pushed inside of him. Dick tried to reel in his reaction but once they got him upright he couldn’t hold back a grunted moan. 

“Easy…” Jason sighed, his grip tightening on Dick’s arm. 

“Just go.” Dick groaned. He took a couple steps forward but his legs still felt like jelly. Tim and Jason held him upright, carrying most of his weight.

“Oracle, give us an exit.” Damian demanded. Dick would chide him for being rude but he didn’t have the energy in him. 

“Head east, the entrance you came in through is still clear. There’s lots of debris in your way though.” Barbara reported. 

Damian jogged ahead of them as they made their way through the collapsed building, pushing what he could out of the way and finding alternate routes when he couldn’t move something so Dick wouldn’t strain himself. 

“Am I bleeding?” Dick wheezed. 

Tim stopped and checked the bandage, “Yeah,” he muttered, probably scolding himself for what Dick knew was a perfect bandage, “Do you feel lightheaded?” 

Dick watched the world tip sideways before nodding his head, “I’m just making sure. Lets keep going.” 

Tim hesitated but Jason cleared his throat and Tim nodded along. They practically carried Dick to the exit, where the Batmobile sat waiting for them. They worked together to move Dick into the back seat and made sure he was comfortable. Damian slid into the seat and placed Dick’s head on his lap. Dick smiled up at him but Damian simply scoffed and carded his hand through Dick’s hair. 

Jason got in the driver seat and Dick snickered quietly, “I must be hallucinating because I can’t remember the last time B let you drive this thing.” 

Tim joined in the laughter beside his better judgement and Jason shook his head as he pulled away from the building and headed to the cave. He drove more carefully than Dick had ever seen and he was almost touched. 

Dick shut his eyes as Jason made another turn and Damian slapped his cheek softly. 

“You need to stay awake Grayson.” Damian ordered. Dick really tried to listen but his head lurched with every turn and it was almost soothing. 

“Dickface! If you pass out you’ll be a burden on all of us. You don’t want to be a burden, do you?” Jason growled, turning to glare at Dick before returning his gaze to the road. 

“Real nice Jay. Very comforting.” Tim sighed. 

Dick knew Jason was just trying to keep him conscious and the sentiment alone was enough to motivate Dick to stay awake. He drew in a deep intake of air and reached for Damian’s hand. Damian squeezed his hand and patted his head with the other. 

The pain was fading to the back of Dick’s mind but every inhale strained the muscles in his chest. He had suffered worse, hell they’d all suffered worse, but this did nothing to soothe the pain snaking through his body. It was nice seeing his brothers work together to help him but he wished it didn’t take such stressed circumstances. 

Dick didn’t know when they’d arrived but soon Alfred was helping Jason and Tim carry Dick out of the backseat. Dick stifled a cry and nearly crushed Jason’s hand when he was placed on a bed in the med bay. 

People flitted in and out of view but Damian and Tim never left his side. Jason said something to him but Dick didn’t register his words. Several voices chattered in response to his confusion but Dick just shut his eyes against it. The light above him was blinding and the ache in his body was growing. 

“Hey!” 

Dick’s eyes snapped open and Jason’s face was an inch away from his. 

“You need to focus on breathing and staying awake. Can you do that Dick?” Jason said. His calloused hand cradled the back of Dick’s head and Dick nuzzled into the touch. 

“Yes.” he ground out. 

It was an agonizing half hour while Alfred and Jason worked to stabilize his wound. Tim and Damian stood on either side of him, holding his hands when the meds weren’t enough to stifle the pain. 

Bruce suddenly burst into the room, out of breath and pale. Worry was etched into every crease of his face and he was quick to settle beside Dick’s bed. 

“I came as soon as I could,” he sighed, holding on to Dick’s arm. Dick didn’t even have the energy to speak to him. 

“Good, you need to hold him.” Jason grunted. 

Dicks breath hitched and his hand flailed in a panic before he grabbed Bruce’s arm. He shook his head, knowing what was to come. 

“Was he drugged?” Bruce asked. 

“He’s not drugged Bruce, he’s scared.” Jason snapped. 

Dick shut his eyes again, scared that if he looked into Bruce’s face he’d see all the pity and doubt Bruce harbored for him. 

A hand brushed his face and Dick opened his eyes automatically. 

“It’s going to be alright chum.” Bruce murmured, his gaze filled with nothing but concern. 

“Master Dick, are you ready?” Alfred asked. 

Dick inhaled sharply and nodded. 

The hands holding him strained with the effort to pin him. The bar was yanked out of him and Dick screamed, his body spasming with every breath. Alfred got to work patching him and Jason moved to peer into his face. 

“The worst is over, Dickhead.” he assured. 

The pain returned with every breath he took but he managed a strained smile for the sake of his little brother. 

“Can’t we give him something more for the pain? This stuffs already wearing off.” Tim asked. 

Alfred, Bruce, Jason, and even Damian had an answer to that. Their disagreement made Dicks head swirl and he reached up an arm and grabbed Jason’s shoulder. 

“Am. Fine.” he gasped, shutting his eyes again. He focused on his breathing, in out, in out, in out. The rhythm comforted him and he felt his body relax. 

“Stay awake.” Jason reminded him harshly. Dick opened his eyes out of pure spite and Jason rewarded him with a wide smile, “Okay, no more drugs for Dickie. Keep going Alfie.”

Four bodies stayed in Dick’s line of sight while Alfred finished patching him up. Bruce’s massive hand brushed through his hair and Damian kept his small hand intertwined with Dick’s. Jason and Tim each had a hand on his shoulders, tapping out their own little rhythms. It was almost amusing. 

Alfred finally sighed and moved in front of Dick. He shined a light into Dick’s eyes and checked his vitals before nodding his head. Dick nodded along with him, the pain now subsiding to a dull ache. 

“Master Dick, I am assigning you a week of bed rest until that wound can completely feel.” Alfred ordered. Dick nodded silently, knowing better than to argue with Alfred. 

His family began cleaning up and Jason disappeared to find some better clothes for Dick. Dick attempted to sit up but Tim and Damian were quick to push him back down. When Jason returned with a pair of sweats and a tshirt they helped him get dressed and together they transferred him to a clean bet. 

He felt kind of useless and pathetic and with every wince he hated himself more. Leave it to him to be the only one injured on such a simple job. 

“It is not your fault.” Damian snapped. Dick stared at him but Damian refused to make eye contact as they maneuvered Dick back into a comfortable position. 

“I know.” Dick mumbled. Jason scoffed and Tim rolled his eyes but the both smiled fondly. 

Dick noticed the blood smeared on all of their suits and grimaced. 

“We should go get cleaned up.” Jason suggested, noticing Dick’s discomfort. Damian huffed, hesitant to leave Dick’s side, but Jason picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Damian erupted with a variety of curses but Jason managed to carry him out nonetheless with Tim trailing behind them.

Bruce returned as they left, dressed in comfortable clothes. He placed another blanket over Dick and sat on the edge of the bed.

“We’ll move you upstairs tomorrow, alright?” Bruce hummed. 

Dick nodded and smirked, “I should get hurt more often if it gets them all to work together.” 

Bruce heaved a long suffering sigh and said, “I will lock you in your room for a year if you mean that. You children are giving me grey hairs.” 

Dick laughed, his body curling when he stretched the fresh stitches. He hissed and relaxed his body, pressing his head back into the pillow. 

Bruce tensed and asked, “Do you want me to get some painkillers?” 

Dick shook his head and offered Bruce a weak smile, “We know better than to get used to those, B.”

Bruce smirked, his eyes still filled with worry, and ran a hand through Dick’s hair. 

“Careful Bruce, people will know you care.” Jason snickered, entering the med bay wearing casual clothes. Tim and Damian followed after him, wasting no time to get to Dick’s side. 

“You should try and rest.” Tim advised. 

“We will remain here until you fall asleep.” Damian huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Bruce as if challenging him to disagree. 

“I’ll get some cots set up for you all.” Bruce hummed, groaning as he got off the bed. Maybe Bruce was actually getting old. Dick would have to make more jokes about that. 

Dick was left with his brothers again. Jason leaned against the wall, arms crossed and legs crossed in his best ‘I don’t care pose’. Dick knew it was a cover. Tim and Damian perched on either side of him glaring at each other when they thought Dick wasn’t paying attention. Dick was. 

“I’m-” Dick started.

“You better shut the fuck up before I knock you out.” Jason snapped, no real anger behind his words. Dick raised his brows and Jason sighed, “You’re gonna apologize for almost dying. Do you hear how stupid that is?” 

Jason continued to glare at Dick and all Dick could do was nod. Jason rewarded him with a rare smile and Dick felt his own lips pull into a wide grin. 

Bruce returned and set up the beds. Dick yawned and Damian and Tim moved, giving him some space. Damian tucked the blanket around him and Tim checked his vitals before they both settled into their own cots. Jason ruffled Dick’s hair affectionately before hunkering down as well. 

“Goodnight chum.” Bruce rumbled before exiting. 

Dick fell asleep with a warm feeling deep in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! Stay safe and stay home y'all!


End file.
